Christmas Trio
by Bexie.120
Summary: Bit of light harted Christmas fun Towen, Gwys and Janto
1. Towen

Christmas ficlettes

Bit of light hearted Christmas fluff, enjoy!

---

Janto/Towen/Gwys

Basically it's the Christmas day of Torchwoods three couples

-----------------------------------------------------------

"What you doing tomorrow Tosh?" Owen said coming through the hub from the autopsy room

She shrugged

"Was going to watch Christmas films, eat chocolate and spend the whole day in my pyjamas then maybe ring the family in the evening"

"Is there space for another on your couch, I can promise lots of sex instead of chocolate..."

She smiled and wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him

"Sounds like a plan"

Owen smiled and kissed her back, she then pulled back

"Give me five minutes and then we can go home"

"Ok, but I'm timing you!"

She laughed and continued with her work; four and a half minutes later she turned back to Owen

"Finished"

"Impressive, four and a half minutes"

"Gah! Come on you, if I miss Love actually, you'll pay!"

"You'll let me be on top" he said smiling

She rolled her eyes and pulled him out the hub, shouting to Jack that they had gone

-----

The next morning Tosh and Owen were lying in bed, a mass tangle of limbs, neither sure where one ended and the other began. Sunlight was poking through the blinds of Tosh's bedroom and it made the light room come alive, it also caused the lovers to stir and stretch. Tosh moved her head a little bit and faced Owen, he smiled and closed the gap between their heads with a kiss

"Mmm, I could get used to this" she murmured before kissing him again

He smiled

"You know..." he stopped and took in a deep breath, he looked quite nervous, she looked at him slightly concerned

"Owen, you ok?"

He nodded

"Yeah...Tosh...Well the thing is...we could do this everyday...if you wanted to...I dunno...live together..." he bit his lip

He hadn't practically had time to finish his sentence before Tosh practically pounced on his, knocking him back, kissing him passionately

"Owen! Of course I will" she stopped and kissed him " I love you more than words could describe"

He smiled

"Not as much as I love you"

He put his arms round her and she put her arms round his neck and they kissed

"Merry Christmas" she said between kisses

"It will be now" he managed to say before totally going underneath the duvet with her

---

Rightt

That's the Towen one finished

Hope you liked : )

Now for Janto and Gwys


	2. Gwys

Gwys

"Right Jack, I'm off home" she hugged him "have a nice Christmas"

He nodded

"Yeah you too, going anywhere nice?"

"We're having the family come to us this year, don't ask me how we're all going to fit in the flat, but you know!"

She smiled and hugged him again

"See you after Christmas Jack"

He kissed her cheek

"Merry Christmas Gwen"

She smiled and walked out the hub, making a mental list of last minutes things she needed to buy in Sainsbury's, not a lot, just mainly the alcohol, Vodka for Rhys' sisters, Brandy for Rhys' mum, martini for her mum, gin for her dad, she was going to look like an alcoholic!

By the time she had finished in Sainsbury's it was about six and her mum would be arriving at the flat soon, she thought of Rhys opening the door to her! She laughed to herself as she drove through the dark to her flat.

It had been an interesting year: Jack had left, Jack had come back, she and Rhys had got engaged, they had got married, Rhys found out about Torchwood, Owen and Toshiko finally got together. She smiled as she got out the car, it had been the perfect year, and she hoped 2009 would be even better.

She fished in her hand bag and got out her keys just as her parents were arriving, she waved and waited for them to come in before she went up to Rhys, he greeted her with a hug and they went to finish dinner for her parents.

---

The next morning, it was about ten o'clock and the rest of the family started arriving, and by eleven the living room was full and there was wrapping paper everywhere. Gwen stood up from her place next to her sister and Rhys

"Erm...everybody...could I have a minute please, I've got one more Christmas present to give everybody" they all stopped what they were doing and looked at her, she smiled "Well! Thank you for coming, it's actually very cosy in this flat! What I'm giving everyone is news... I'm pregnant, this time next year there'll be a baby added on to all this..."

Rhys pulled her down and kissed her passionately

"That was the best Christmas present ever, I love you"

She smiled as everyone came over to fuss

"Thought you might"

Rightt

That's the Towen and Gwys ones finished

Hope you liked

Now for Janto : )

xx


	3. Janto

Janto

Jack sighed as Gwen walked out the hub to spend her Christmas with Rhys; he turned round and went to his office, ready to spend yet another Christmas alone. He was just turning his computer on when the hub alarm went off and he jumped up startled to see Ianto walking in

"Hey! I thought you were going to your mum's for Christmas"

Ianto nodded

"Yeah, but I forgot something"

Jack looked perplexed

"What?"

Ianto smiled

"Well, it's American, a Captain called Jack Harkness and he happens to be my boyfriend... ring any bells?"

"You're taking me to your mum's for Christmas..."

Ianto nodded

"Unless you want to stay here alone?"

Jack ran up and kissed him with such force it took him off his feet

"Yes then?"

"Yes"

And they kissed again

They were in Ianto's car driving the short drive to his mum's

"Right, my family's pretty safe, mum'll love you, she'll love you even more if you call her Sarah, she says if you call her Mrs. Jones it makes her feel old" he laughed "Rhiannon, my older sister, her husband and their daughter, Delyth will be there"

"Delyth?" Jack asked

Ianto smiled

"Yeah its Welsh, it means 'pretty' but we all call her Del. They're kinnda expecting you back home, I told them last week when I met Rhi for lunch" he smiled again "Rhi's looking forwards to meeting you properly, just make a fuss of Del and you'll be fine!"

Jack smiled and held Ianto's hand

"Right! Sarah and fuss over Del! Got it"

Ianto laughed as he pulled up in front of a large looking house on a cull de sac, he got out and went to ring the bell of the house, and Jack followed him. After about a minute the door was answered by a woman in her mid fifties, she smiled and engulfed Ianto in a massive bear hug

"Cariad, we were just about to have tea, come in!" she looked behind him "Hi I'm Sarah, you must be Jack?"

Jack smiled and nodded

"That's what they call me! Merry Christmas"

"Ianto, he's a keeper!" she laughed before hugging Jack "if you get bored with him, I'll have him!"

Jack laughed

"There's enough of me to go around!"

Sarah smiled, and stepped back as a young girl ran into the hall

"Uncle Ato! You come!"

Ianto smiled and picked up the small girl

"Hello to you too Delyth, Jack this is my niece, Del this is my friend Jack"

The blonde four year old looked around and in the presence of a stranger she buried her head in her uncle's shoulder

"Del! Stop being silly!" a blonde woman scorned gently before greeting Jack

"I think we have met before, when I met Ianto the other week"

Jack kissed her cheeks

"Yeah, how did the scan go, because I remember you were complaining about it?"

She smiled

"Ahh, we're all fine" she rubbed her baby bump "We're due the 28th of January"

Jack smiled

"So when Ianto wants time off then I'll know why"

She smiled

"Yeah basically!"

Jack smiled

"Right come on! Tea!" Sarah said coming back into the hallway "you can unpack your car after"

Ianto smiled and followed everyone else into the living room, he sat next to Jack, Delyth on his knee, and she was becoming chattier and once she found out Jack liked drawing she got exited and jumped off her uncle's knee and ran to fetch her drawing things to show Jack, when he saw them he was impressed

"Wow! They're really good!"

The four year old gushed and buried her head in Ianto, he smiled

"If you ask him nicely Uncle Jack will do some drawings with you"

The minute he heard 'uncle Jack' Jack looked at Ianto with loving eyes and mouthed 'I love you', Delyth jumped up and took Jack's hand and took him to do some drawings, Rhiannon looked at Ianto and smiled

"I think you just made his Christmas..."

Ianto smiled, looking over at two of the people he loved most, sat together drawing, Delyth hugging into Jack, he felt a lump form in his throat

"I dunno about him...but he's made mine..."

Rhiannon and Sarah smiled at Ianto, and Jack turned round and smiled, Ianto stood up, took Jack in his arms and embraced him in a passionate kiss

"Thank you..."

Jack looked confused but smiled and hugged into his lover

"No thank you..."

---

Hope you liked!

Merry Christmas and a very happy new year : )


End file.
